


Fictober drabble #4

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anger, Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Will that be all?"





	Fictober drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Will that be all?"

Captain Janeway finally finishes dressing down the away team. “Do I make myself clear?”

Four subdued “Aye, Captains” follow. She wheels on the fifth, who stands unspeaking.

The air grows electric. Crewmembers exchange nervous glances as the command team’s silent confrontation continues. Finally Chakotay speaks.

“Will that be all, Captain?”

Mouth set, face grim, she barks, “Dismissed.” But as the others turn to leave, she steps closer to her first officer and all but snarls, “Not you, Commander.”

Tom Paris makes very sure the shuttle bay doors have closed behind him before he cracks a joke about post-crisis make-up sex.


End file.
